Frozen Desire
by dragonfly.refresh
Summary: Oro-Barnaby stalks and kidnaps Karina. Rated for possible triggery ending and scenario.


Oh, how he wanted her. He sat in his sparsely decorated apartment thinking about her in each of her cute itierations. He wanted her while her pretty lips were caked in blue and she was spouting her ridiculous catch phrase; when she was wearing her black cocktail dress singing in that bar, blonde hair falling loosely at her shoulders; while she was wearing wearing her school uniform with that cute red skirt and matching ribbon through the collar of her white top, and finally when she was wearing that outfit with the brown boots and the silly hat with the triangles on it.

He's not sure when he made the connection that the sassy heroine and demure songstress at the bar were one and the same, but that doesn't matter. That connection made it easier to follow her, to get what he wanted. When he finally decided to approach her she was wearing the outfit with the brown boots and the silly hat with triangles. Oh, how he hated that hat. It covered her lovely hair. He wanted to rip it off of her head right here and now.

She was walking fast down the street, leaving behind her a trail of cooler air; wiping her eyes on occasion. What's this, was his delicate Rose crying? Oh, that made his job easier. He now knew his strategy. He drove his sports car a couple blocks down, parking at the convience store he knew Karina frequented. He went inside and stood at the magazine rack, picking up the first magazine in reach. Slowly flipping through it, he watched through the store window, waiting for her to approach.

He smiled when he saw her coming. His plan was working perfectly. As she approached the till with her small purchase in hand, he approached as well. Bringing with him the magazine he had picked up. "Here, let me pay for that." he offered when she put her snack on the counter. She was about to complain when she noticed the magazine he dropped on the counter. "Vogue? You read Vogue magazine?"

Panic started creeping in for a moment, but then he just smiled. At least he grabbed Vogue and not something like Playgirl or Seventeen. Those would have been harder to explain. "Ah yes." He flashed her a charming smile. It was moments like this he was glad he was taller than average and had blonde wavy hair. "I love the fashion, and the models are hot. Much like yourself if I may add."

He watched her reaction for a beat. Had he said too much? He inwardly cringed at stating she was hot, he hoped he hadn't spooked her by coming on too heavy. He still wanted her; needed her. She smiled at him and giggled. "Thanks. I've never been called hot outside of work." Inside he sighed in relief. Ah, he'd forgotten the vanity of teenage girls.

After paying for their purchases, they walked out of the store together. "If you're not busy, would you let me buy you a coffee?" he asked. He saw her bite her lip nervously, hands fiddling. Oh, that's cute; he thought. I wonder what she'll be like when I have her all to myself? He flashed his winning smile at her again, and she nodded. "Ummm, I guess." He was getting excited, his plan was falling into place. He was finally getting his Rose, his Karina, his desire.

"My car's this one here." He pointed to the flashy red NSX, he heard her intake of breath. She was clearly impressed. He guessed he'd better introduce himself; it would make her more likely to get in his car, besides it would be helpful for later when he wanted to hear her calling his name. "I'm Barnaby." He said introducing himself. Together, they walked towards his car, he was already boring of the idle small talk. Just as she was getting into the passenger she said her name, "I'm Karina."

He'd been careful up to now, not to use her name. Now he only hoped he didn't slip up and call her Rose. "I hope you don't mind if we go a bit of a distance." He said to Karina. "No, I don't mind. I need to get away for a bit tonight anyways. I was just planning on wandering for a couple of hours in the first place."

He drove for about thirty minutes until they arrived at a hole-in-the-wall café; ran by one of his associates. "This is my favourite café." He easily lied, "Their house cappucino is to die for" he said to her as they walked in, and seated themselves at one of the tables in the corner. He saw her look around the small room "It's not very busy in here." She commented.

"Well it's members only." He replied with another smile. He sat down with her for a moment, before she finally asked him to get her that cappucino he'd recommended on the drive. He walked up the counter and ordered her the house cappucino, sliding the leather glove off his left hand a bit to show off the top of his brand. "Make sure it's the light one" he added. He carried their drinks back to their table, he handed her the house cappucino and took the regular one for himself.

He was getting excited, she would soon be his. The Ice Rose of his dreams, would finally belong to him alone. He watched her finish her drink, getting sleepier with each sip. He guided her out to his car, and belted her into the passenger seat. This time he smiled for real as he kissed her forehead and checked her wrist for her call band. He was pleased it wasn't there.

He got into the drivers seat, and drove back to his apartment. He put his arm around her waist, and slung her arm around his shoulder as he took her up to his apartment. He opened the door and led the drowsy girl in. He saw her look at the hyacinth motif painted on the wall. "It's red, I like it" he heard her say with a dazed tone as he walked her into his bedroom, and layed her on his bed. He was finally able to pull that silly hated hat off her head. He ran his fingers through her blonde hair and then kissed her lips as he locked each of her hands into the cuffs at the top of his bed.

He smiled gleefully, his frozen desire fufilled. You're finally mine he thought, as he looked at the girl he now had restrained, stretched out on his bed.


End file.
